


One more light

by seashore_azure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 應該算是靈魂伴侶AU,但靈魂伴侶不一定只有情侶這個選擇可搭配Linkin park的One more light服用





	1. 【Lost.】

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　至古以來，神話與傳說構成世界的一部分，即使邁入科技世代也無法免除這些流傳在人類世代間的不科學傳說。

　　傳說中，遠在生命誕生前，一個靈魂會被神祇分割成兩部分，讓他們分別誕生在世界的兩端，作為降生的考驗。

　　傳說，若能找到另一半的靈魂，生命會完滿，淚水會轉為歡笑，所有缺憾都能得到彌補。

　　但傳說畢竟就只是傳說，沒有人能得知真偽。

　　每年卻都會有幾對佳偶向身旁的人們訴說這類的故事，他們相遇，然後看見了某種『東西』，那『東西』如此鮮活，如此美麗，彷彿不存在世間的生物。

　　可那些人們都沒有看見他們口中的『生物』。這些佳偶口中的『生物』不是成為餐桌旁搏君一笑的笑話，就是語帶貶意的嘲弄。

　　『他們發了愛情瘋。』這些人總是這麼說著，然後不置可否的忽略那些佳偶口中的『生命』。

　　科學家與心理學家卻絞盡腦汁，想了解為何世界各地每年都有這類的消息傳出，這些生命外型不一，性情也不一，唯一的共通點是皆為透明，除了伴侶雙方外無人可見，只有兩方都在活在世上時，才會存在。

　　「也許這真是傳說。」某位天之嬌子以其嘲弄的語調說道，「我自己從沒見過這種生物，」他摟著一旁剛通過圖靈測驗的仿生人，親暱如戀人，「但誰知道呢？也許世界上真的有這種東西，只是我們看不到而已。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　他早該知道。

　　他早該知道那抹半透明的生物不是Hank重新尋找到新的對象，新的依靠。

　　他早該知道，瞧見那團總是徘徊在相噗身旁的毛絨發光物體時的似曾相識感不是系統出錯，接連引發的窒息感也不是他該返廠維修，企圖讓模控生命在近乎完美的程式代碼裡雞蛋挑骨頭般的尋找錯誤。

　　他早該知道，他不該放任Hank一個人待在家裡，他早該正視他胸口不該存在的衝動，那被無數鮮紅色的指令牆限制住的欲望。

　　他早該打破加諸在己身的層層限制，不為何，就只為了求得對方的一吻。

　　可惜的是，這一切都晚了。

　　那隻曾在Markus引導下出現的孤狼，牠在黑暗中昂然挺立的模樣彷彿暴風雨中的燈塔，專注且明確的指引他歸家的路。  
　　  
　　可如今，在與自己擁有相同模樣，性格卻截然不同的仿生人幾聲槍響過後，曾經筆直引領他的光芒頓時熄滅。  
　　  
　　Connor摟著Hank逐漸冰冷的身體，與鈦液截然不同的鮮紅浸濕他的衣服，在光潔的地板上渲染出一灘刺眼的紅。  
　　  
　　散發些許螢光的孤狼停駐在他身旁，亮藍色的雙眼(那雙眼多麼神似曾經出現在Hank眼中的溫柔)哀傷地發出幾聲嗚咽，曾經清晰的身軀緩慢地消失在空氣中。  
　　  
　　Connor說不出話，他知道他該說些什麼，他知道應該站起身，完成任務，他身旁還有數以千萬名應該喚醒的同伴，那些沉寂在睡夢中的無辜生命。外頭還有在人類逼迫下奮力求生的仿生人，但他不想放手，他完全不想放Hank離開。  
　　  
　　「別離開我…」Connor把頭埋在Hank開始僵硬的肩劑，發出宛如哭號的鯁噎細語，「拜託，Hank…別離開我……」  
　　  
　　可惜的是，對方再也聽不見他的聲音了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　在科學家與心理學家連番拷問下，那些曾經或是現今仍看過這些生物的人們說，也許，這就是所謂的靈魂伴侶吧。  
　　  
　　他們幸福或是語帶遺憾的補充，「這代表，我們天生就該待在一塊。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　The end.(?)


	2. 【Sacrifice.】

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　曾經，漫無天地的黑暗是Simon的一切，他睜眼之時見到的光明象徵著自由，但自由過後呢？面對龐大且無止盡的選項，他茫然無措，寧可窩居在幽暗裡，觀望狹小窗戶外的日升日落。

　　曾經，他會為了觀看太陽起落而微笑。

　　曾經，這樣就夠讓他滿足。

　　可隨著時光流轉，緊跟在後的死亡再度敲響大門，提醒他，世界上只有生與死是公平賜予世間每一種造物的。即使是人類，這些掌握他們生命的無情生物亦無法倖免。

　　那他又怎能逃過死神的等候？

　　所以，他放棄了。

　　他不再觀望晨曦與夕落，也不再欣賞月光灑落海浪的寧靜。

　　他花越來越長的時間在待機上，讓黑沉的睡夢延長活著的時光。

　　若不是有名行走在黑暗裡，只顧著依賴手電筒，連夜視都忘了開的仿生人為了找路摔到船底，他根本不知道這種活著，不算是活著。

　　Markus燃起了火燄，他燃起希望。他告知所有人，自由並非是這樣的苟延殘喘。自由，可以是更美好的事。

　　自由，可以是相互交換視線後，毋須開口便能了解彼此所思的微笑

　　自由，也可以是重逢後熱切的擁抱，讓鈦液為之沸騰的溫度

　　自由更可以是指尖帶著猶豫與顫抖的觸碰，最終十指交握的親暱

　　自由……讓Simon看見一隻半透明的生物，它不知何時縮在他與Markus之間，細小的四肢與相比上顯得龐大且圓滾的毛絨身軀彷彿剛出生的幼獸，眼眸卻閃耀著生命特有的光采。

　　只有Simon跟Markus看得見這隻小生物。

　　他們思索了好久，才從Markus曾經閱讀過的神話裡找出它可能的來由──一隻象徵永恆的生命。耶利哥的仿生人中只有Josh對牠的出現大呼小叫，滿臉不敢置信，對方一直以為這東西不過是哲學上的存在。老實說，若不是親眼看見，Simon也以為牠是床旁童話。

　　「牠還很小，不知道會不會繼續長大……」捧著大小連一隻手掌都不到的蜜獾，Simon很擔心如果牠一直這麼小下去，會不會被哪天被哪名仿生人壓傷了。

　　「我們才連接沒多久，給牠一點時間。」Markus逗弄在Simon掌心裡翻滾的小生命，小傢伙抓著他的指尖啃咬，半點也不客氣。

　　Simon為面前的景象微笑，這隻小傢伙的出現讓他有勇氣去想，也許，他們真的能擁有以後。

　　可惜的是，這是他記憶中，最後一段平和的時光。  
　　  
　　槍聲不斷，燦藍與豔紅在雪地上混合成一幅扭曲難辨的圖像。死亡女神飛舞在硝煙之上，毫不留情的帶走一條又一條的生命，有些人類面對槍口，畏縮的哭泣，而仿生人亦同，他們雙眼裡閃爍同樣的情緒，彼此的構成與理念卻又如此不同。

　　小傢伙緊縮在Simon衣服暗袋裡，牠的溫暖讓他感到安心，讓他無須時刻注意前方衝鋒陷陣的Markus安危，在他後方不遠處，North煩躁的怒吼催促著其他仿生人──快點，再快一點，趕在人類調派新的軍隊來之前，趕在他們將集中營裡頭的同胞全數毀滅之前，殺光他們。

　　急躁讓Simon失去往常的穩重，被子彈打中雖沒有疼痛感，不停報錯的系統偵測指令與近在咫尺的死亡讓他更加慌張，他下意識尋找遮蔽物，忘記動彈不得的生命在槍砲子彈下是多麼容易抹殺的獵物。

　　若不是Markus，他已經死了。

　　但當Simon看見漫流在地的湛藍血液時，死裡逃生的倖存感卻沒有讓他好過一點。

　　「Markus，你不該救我。」

　　Markus把Simon拉進一個吻裡，不過數秒，又飛快離去。

　　「之後再說。」

　　語畢，Markus又走了，Simon眨眨眼，連忙跟上，飛過耳旁的子彈阻礙了他的腳步，卻沒有看漏從對方身上飛濺出的藍血。

　　有時，Simon希望，子彈能飛慢一點，生命能長一點。這樣，至少他還能多做一點事，多說幾句話。

　　「我們的心臟是相容的，」望著曾經帶給他無數溫暖的異色雙眸，Simon笑了，「你得活下去，Markus。」  
　　  
　　死亡很公平。

　　但自由，它能讓他選擇該怎麼踏上這條路。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　戰役結束了，人類奔逃，仿生人贏得短暫的勝利。

　　Markus放下槍械，心中所感並非結束一切的解脫，而是一切才剛開始的沉重，他緩慢走回Simon的屍體旁，頹喪的跪坐在一旁，緩緩抹去對方臉上沾染到的沙塵。

　　「結束了……」雖知Simon已經不會再有任何反應，Markus仍說著，他退去皮膚層的指尖徘徊在對方的面容上，「我們成功了。」他緊抓著沾染藍血的衣領，「快點醒來，Simon……」

　　回應Markus的只有帶著血腥味的寂靜，死亡終究收走她最鍾愛的獵物。但，並不是什麼都落入了毀滅的掌心，還有一些東西，一些不會毀滅的生命，牠從Simon的衣服暗袋裡鑽出，發出哀切的悲鳴。

　　同時間響起的，還有腳步聲，整齊劃一，帶著勢如破竹的堅定。只有仿生人能造成這樣的聲音。

　　Markus捧起依然只有掌心大小的小傢伙，不知為何，他知道牠不會再長大，牠將永遠停留在這，凝固這個時刻，與他體內屬於賽門的心臟，一同陪伴到他停機的時刻。

　　「跟我一塊走吧。」Markus望向那名帶領仿生人軍隊到來的仿生人，他在對方身上看見相同的影子，同樣的哀傷，同樣的決然。

　　「我們還有很多事得做。」　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　The end.(?)


	3. 【Promise -1】

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　美國與仿生人的戰爭持續快一個月，人類與機械的對弈陷入膠著。失去三分之ㄧ以上兵力的政府除了被不停在北極放火的俄羅斯搞得焦頭爛額之外還得應付本來就有許多人類支持的仿生人內戰，數百年來的好兄弟加拿大直接封閉邊境，絲毫不給半點面子。原本如日中天的模控生命公司股價有如跳水，只跌不升，更別說他們位於人造島上的總部，那座基本上是仿生人重點攻擊對象每日回報的戰況可說是慘不忍睹，那些無需休息的機械對於缺乏補給的人類展現出的仁慈更令人噁心。

　　「你們可以自由的離開，我們不會傷害你們。」

　　據說轟爛脈搏調節器也不會死的首領向躲在高塔裡的人類做出承諾，但前提是人類得是全裸的狀況下離開模控生命總部，寒冬十二月要人一絲不掛的走在雪地上？去他的仿生人！

　　Gavin會知道這些事因為他前幾天大概是失業失得失心瘋，被自動找上門的Perkins唬得一愣一愣的，簽了那份他後來想想都覺得後悔的合約。內容很簡單，政府希望徵收像他這種熟悉底特律的警察，協助軍隊作戰。

　　Gavin被酒精蒙蔽的腦袋當時想著，行，不過是到前線轟爛幾台仿生人，有什麼困難的？但他萬萬想不到P所說『到時會給你萬全的保護』竟是一台模控生命的仿生人。

　　光看到那張臉Gavin就想開槍，目標不是Perkins，是這台號稱全身都有防彈塗層的RK900。全底特律警局誰不知道帶領仿生人叛變的頭子之ㄧ就是那台RK800！？死深櫃老玻璃養出來的叛徒！見鬼的模控生命連張臉都不肯更動一下，這根本是到前線當他媽的靶子！到底是誰在保護誰啊！操！

　　「我們需要人類協助執行任務，」領RK900來的軍官無視Gavin越來越難看的臉色，「大概要一至兩星期的時間，」他清一清喉嚨，提醒，「盡量別殺了它，Reed先生。」

　　「我不幹！」Gavin轉頭就要走，去他的Perkins！去他的仿生人！

　　軍官不急不緩的報了個數字，至少有五個零，據說是違約金，同樣的，也是完成任務後的酬勞，政府支付，不經由模控生命公司。

　　Gavin再怎麼不想也得接過那張不過幾頁白紙的檔案，喔，對了，紙製檔案是給人類看的，不知道哪台仿生人攻破軍方原本的網路，把裡頭翻個底朝天，逼得軍方不得不出此下策。至於內容…白紙上只有幾張相片，仿生人編號與出沒位置，Gavin不意外在裡頭看見那台『Connor』跟名叫『Markus』的仿生人。

　　「那它呢？我一個口令一個動作？」Gavin偏頭暗示那台從來到現在連眼睛都沒眨過的仿生人，僵硬得比屍體還死。

　　「模控公司已經事先輸入好資料，你只需要跟著他，當然，在緊急時候他也能接受口頭命令。」軍官淺淺的露出微笑，「祝你們合作愉快。」

　　Gavin沒第一時間命令RK900去撞炮口絕對是因為違約金太壯觀，而不是他想要幫忙。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　接過軍方分發的口糧、武器與後方跟著的RK900，Gavin選擇以步行(仿生人能駭入任何交通工具裡，他可不想信任後面跟著那一台)進入儼然成為鬼城的底特律，他不打算幫對方取任何名字，誰會幫咖啡機取名字？

　　頭兩天由於還靠近人類軍方巡邏的範圍，兩方相安無事，頂多Gavin得向幾名見到影子就先開槍的軍人咒罵RK900不是他們認定的那一台破爛，別想開坦克輾它或者拿機關槍掃射，其餘時間兩人連話都沒講，更別說肢體接觸。

　　夜晚休息時，Gavin會隨便找一間沒有窗戶的廢棄房子，鎖在房間裡頭睡覺，離開時順道收刮原屋主來不及帶走的值錢物與乾糧，他完全無視後方沉默的尾巴，也不認為自己的行為有何不對。

　　也許是神明見Gavin過得太爽，第三天就出事了。原本跟在後方的RK900莫名把Gavin壓到牆上，下手之狠，他確定背部肯定會有大範圍的淤青。

　　「蠢塑料，你在發什麼瘋？！」

　　子彈打在金屬物上的刺耳聲響讓Gavin徹底收聲。

　　RK900轉頭正視子彈飛來的方向，Gavin看見LED燈閃過不過半秒的豔黃，隨即壓在身上的威脅感消失了，對方飛也似的往特定方向跑去。

　　「該死！」Gavin罵雖罵，卻沒停下腳步，他追上快看不見背影的RK900，暗自慶幸這區他還算熟，不用跟前方那兩台瘋機器玩極限運動，但當他趕到時，RK900已經將事情處理得差不多了──藍血濺滿整面牆，一台女性仿生人渾身癱軟，只靠RK900退去皮膚層的手斜依在牆面。

　　「操，你毀了它做什麼！？」

　　「我沒有毀掉它。」RK900鬆開手，那台AX400癱倒在地，露出太陽穴上的彈孔。

　　「那現在是怎樣！？它拿槍轟掉自己的頭？」Gavin一瞥腳旁的手槍，上頭同樣沾滿藍血。

　　「不是。」RK900看向遠方距離約有兩千多公尺的高樓，「我們該走了。」

　　「去哪裡？」

　　RK900沒有回答，自顧自的離開。

　　Gavin追上去，一把扯住RK900的衣領，「我在問你話，你沒聽見是嗎！？」

　　雖然Gavin跟RK900身高差了快二十公分，但氣勢依然驚人。

　　RK900堅定且不容拒絕的抓住Gavin的手，它手勁很大，卻不至於會捏碎他的骨頭，「我有需要完成的任務，」它一頓，「如果你害怕，你可以離開。」

　　「我不害怕，」雖然感到疼痛，Gavin依然緊抓住RK900的衣領，「我要求你解釋，這是命令。」

　　「你太顯眼。」

　　「生為人類是我的錯了，啊？」操他的違約金又不是我定的！

　　RK900偏頭，額際上的LED出現幾秒的泛黃，似乎他真的在思索該怎麼解釋，而不是另一句胡扯，「我的前任機種──RK800認得你，你們在警局的互動干擾到我執行任務。」

　　總算是句人話。Gavin撇嘴，仔細把剛才的事想了一遍，「那好，你不是要來毀掉它嗎？我也想殺了它，」他鬆開RK900的衣領，「這台仿生人是他毀掉的？」他偏頭，暗示不遠處的高樓，「聽酒鬼說他的槍法不錯，你怎麼沒帶把狙擊槍來？」

　　「狙擊槍並非唯一的攻擊方法，在尚未掌握敵方行動前，此類槍械只會妨礙任務執行。」RK900整理好衣物，毫無起伏的聲線淡然解釋，它的嗓音比Gavin預料的更低，更具有威脅性，「此外，我很訝異你行動的迅速性，但往後請在後方等待。」它一頓，「這樣比較能確保你人身安全。」

　　「用不著你管。」Gavin翻個白眼，「我想怎麼行動是我的事。」

　　「……我明白為何你的臉孔在被敵方得知的狀況下，模控生命依然會選擇你擔任任務執行者之ㄧ的原因了。」

　　「去你的，別以為我聽不出來你在罵人。」Gavin回應一個中指，雙手插到口袋內，「所以現在你打算去哪？繼續站在這當靶子？」他腳尖戳了戳AX400的頭，露出翻倒在地的臉孔，本來就流得滿地的藍血因此落了更多出來，「……又不是性愛機型，你們沒事把塑料做這麼漂亮幹什麼？」

　　RK900沒理會Gavin的自言自語，「我在AX400記憶裡讀到RK200最近出沒的地點，離這裡有1562公尺。」他沒有詢問Gavin的意願，頭也不回地往特定方向走去，「如果你手不抖了，請跟上。」

　　「操！我這是咖啡蟲在癢！」Gavin回罵之餘，又看了那台倒在地上的AX400一眼，決定跟上對方的腳步，「你知道我多久沒喝咖啡了嗎！？」

　　「兩天三小時又十五分鐘。」

　　RK900冰冷卻準確的計算只讓Gavin火氣上升，他往RK900的方向踹了一腳，毫不意外對方看也沒看的閃過了，「蠢塑料！去找杯咖啡給我！」

　　「我沒有這種功能。」　　

　　  
　　  
　　ＴＢＣ


	4. 【Promise -2】

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　底特律的冬天相當煩人，深雪會掩埋一切，所有的一切──躲在街頭巷尾的謀殺，無處可去的流浪漢，年久失修的空屋或是幾台停錯地方的轎車，每當這種時候，在法律夾縫掙扎求生的人類跟堆疊在垃圾場裡的塑料沒什麼不同，全都臣服於寒冬之下。

　　以往，這種彷彿要抹除世間的深雪總讓巡邏少許多麻煩，但任何人都知道，麻煩不是真的少了，而是像那些欠操的婊子，只是躲著，等到春天後一次全爆發出來。

　　雪花帶來的只有錯覺，就像紅冰，爽快過後，什麼狗屎都還在，甚至更糟了。

　　但總有些地方適合被雪掩埋，以既定規則豎立在枯木林裡的石碑墓穴，那些停留在一旁的雕像以面無表情的哀戚駐守失落。

　　Gavin討厭這種地方，雖然底特律裡沒有什麼地方不被他討厭，但在情感的深淺度上，他對於此地的厭惡只比喜好再多一點，沒有什麼是死亡無法搞定的事，就算無法搞定，嗜血的律師也能幫忙搞定。

　　幾乎與Gavin齊肩併行的RK900沒有理會一旁人類的心思，它順著檔案裡標記的路線行動，它甚至不像Gavin會因此地缺乏活物的死寂感到寒冷，它就只是走著，然後停留在某一個定點，以人類會稱為『觀望』的行為做『掃描』之實。

　　Gavin懶得等RK900的報告，誰沒有眼睛？他不喜歡什麼事都由塑料告知，機器會出錯。沒有完美的人類，製造出的塑料自然也一樣，沒有完美。

　　Gavin雙手插在口袋裡，繼續順著路走下去，一堆零散的墓碑裡，他的確看到不同，兩座木製的矮小十字架佇立在角落，與其他即將被深雪掩埋的石碑不同，那裡的雪不過數指高，彷彿時刻有人過來清掃。

　　若說是陷阱也太蠢了點，人類都不屑用，更何況那些自許高尚的塑料。

　　Gavin走了過去，停在那，辨認出刻在十字架上，宛如印刷的刻字以及掛在上頭的動物頸圈與警徽──現在他知道在塑料造反那天起就失蹤的老酒鬼去哪了，真是蠢貨。

　　Gavin扯一扯嘴角，把藏在懷裡保暖的伏特加酒瓶放在墓碑前，反正他不愛喝俄國貨，「一路走好，酒鬼。」

　　RK900走了過來，它額旁的LED呈現冰雪特有的藍，Gavin瞥了它一眼，「有何高見？」他很好奇塑料真的能理解這裡發生的事，但試試也無仿。

　　「AX400記憶顯示RK200曾來到此地，但沒有更進一步的資料說明原因。」RK900的語調死平，目光停留在十字架上，眼神透露出理解的明瞭，以及對人類來說，跳過太多步驟的結論，「這裡會是一個不錯的地點。」

　　「關於什麼？」Gavin即使猜到原因，依然懶洋洋的詢問，令人厭煩的雪再度飄落，白茫的雪花掩蓋視野裡的色彩，冰雪讓原本趁陽光溫暖時覓食的鼠類奔逃，其中一隻特別不長眼的正往他的方向跑來。

　　「從積雪量來論，RK800每隔三十六小時會經過此地，我們能在這裡將它關機。」

　　「想都別想。」Gavin否決提案，「蠢金屬腦袋，你沒考慮到我們被那群瘋仿生人包圍的下場。」他翻個白眼，「這地方連遮蔽物都沒有，你要當活靶，請便，我就免了。」

　　RK900一頓，明黃閃過湛藍，有什麼制止它接下來的澄清。

　　Gavin挑眉，自知這不代表他說服金屬腦殼了，「怎麼？有意見？」

　　「這跟我的任務目標不同，Reed先生，我能──」

　　那團特明顯的白茫──也許是一隻老鼠，現在躲在十字架後，只離Gavin放下的酒瓶不過十來公分，他垂下頭，訝異的睜大眼──因為他看見一雙如同身旁冰雪般的湛藍回望他，該死的見鬼！

　　不管RK900說了什麼Gavin都沒聽進去，他盯著越來越靠近腳旁的小生物，操！這絕對不是老鼠！首先，沒有老鼠這麼白，就算是白化症也沒有這種眼睛，那團小東西探出毛茸茸的前足，略有所求的搭上他的褲腳。

　　Gavin整個人僵在原處，腦袋難得的一片空白。

　　「如果你擔心人身安全，可以──」

　　RK900持續它的說服，死板的冷漠嗓音難得的提供一絲安慰。

　　Gavin打斷RK900，他吞口唾液，發出近乎窒息的嗓音，「廉價貨，我腳旁邊有什麼？」

　　RK900皺起眉頭，Gavin開始討厭它這種似人化的表情了，更討厭它偽裝成打量的掃瞄神情。

　　「我偵測到你的心跳過快──」

　　「──見鬼的！回答我的問題！」

　　RK900垂下頭，不過一秒的掃描，「什麼也沒有。」

　　這句話對Gavin來說有如死刑宣告，他瞪著還待在腳旁的生物，它現在外型更加明確，露出貓科動物特有的尖耳朵，還有蓬鬆，尚未發育完全的尾巴。「再掃描一次。」

　　RK900又露出一種表情，一種出現在人類身上，Gavin會把它定義為『你這愚蠢的白癡在說什麼？』的輕蔑，模控生命的工程師腦袋被紅冰搞過還是癮頭犯了！？給一台塑料這種表情做什麼？引誘更多子彈往它身上招呼嗎？

　　「78%的氮氣、21%的氧氣──」

　　現在好了，蠢塑料開始轉述基礎知識了，Gavin敢肯定他的智商在模控生命公司的評估裡下降不只十位數。

　　「閉嘴！」一把撈起腳旁的不知道什麼鬼，Gavin轉頭就走，「我要離開這裡！」他咒罵，「隨便你要待在這執行欠操的計畫還是做什麼！不要跟過來！！！」他走得很快，毫不顧慮後方那團越來越龐大的困惑，整個腦袋都在想口袋裡那團溫暖的『空氣』，這地獄來的小東西開始啃他的手指了！他媽的！

　　RK900望向Gavin的背影幾秒後，垂頭看向一旁的十字架，難得的艷紅閃爍不過一毫秒的時間，又回歸於湛藍。人類的命令就此被忽略，它踏著沉穩且沉重的腳步，持續往越走越遠的背影靠近。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　令人難以相信的是，Gavin知道這崽子是什麼鬼東西，多虧他那跟『真愛』跑掉的老爸，他從小就知道了這團象徵『宿命』的怪物。

　　Gavin得知的當下還很天真，甚至浪費一整個暑假，蹲在圖書館，嘗試處死它。這肯定造成他後來厭惡動物的性格，不，他討厭所有生物，人類尤其是他討厭的目標，更別說之後出現的仿生人了，擬似人類的表情與除了程式外什麼都不知道的金屬腦殼讓他第一眼見到就起了滿身雞皮疙瘩。噁心！模控生命號稱完美的宣傳只讓他吐光當天的早餐。不過之後倒讓他多了幾分好處，至少在練習射擊的時候，他對於那些奔逃的仿生標靶向來是彈無虛發。

　　盯著剛升起的火焰，Gavin躲在剛找到的廢屋裡，飛快想過一輪二十四小時內接觸過的人類，也許是駐守後在最後防線內的士兵？他自欺欺人的想，不是有幾位藍眼睛的軍人嗎？他是不是在檢查證件的時候不慎碰到其中一名的指尖？還是他是屬於比較晚出現的那一種人？那就有三十六小時的時光，他媽的，這要讓他怎麼找！？

　　懷裡的生物像是沒有感受到Gavin的煩躁，依然自得的睡得四腳朝天，它現在外型更加明確，的確是隻貓科動物，但是是哪一種他還沒有定論，幼年體任誰都長得一樣，但他也不打算放任它長到成年。操！眼瞎的耶穌基督啊！就不能考慮一下他是異性戀的事實？！他光想到其他男性的裸體跟下半身就作噁，更別說是實際接觸。

　　門口傳出的雜音讓Gavin反射性舉起手中的槍，若不是那雙長在欠操的臉上的藍眼睛，他真的會扣下板機，「我操你的！不是叫你滾開嗎？」他揉亂頭髮，咒罵道，「還是仿生人都要吃過子彈後才會聽命令？」

　　「Reed先生，」RK900建議，「請不要浪費有限的資源。」

　　Gavin瞪著RK900死人般的臉，幹！他更想開槍打它了。「然後呢？」他扯一扯嘴角，放下了槍，「你跟過來做什麼？嫌一個當靶不夠？」

　　RK900走到Gavin身旁，不知是否為火焰造成的錯覺，Gavin似乎覺得它表情放鬆了些。

　　「你的提議讓我多考慮幾種可能性，也許搜索該從目標接觸過的人類著手。」RK900一頓，「或者，我們也可以待在這，等待RK800出現。」

　　「我不喜歡守株待兔。」Gavin撇嘴，「沒有別的提案？」他抬頭看向依然站著的RK900，「你就不能坐下？看了就礙眼。」

　　「那麼我們能從CarlManFred著手，他是RK200的所有主。」RK900聽令，但兩人間依然保持一臂長的距離，「但Oakwood醫學中心在11月10日收到他的死亡通知，死亡證明書表示他因久病導致的心肺衰竭過世。」

　　「剛好在仿生人造反前一天。」Gavin垂下手，漫不經心的逗弄懷裡睡得更沉的小生命，未顧他這種疑似焦慮的小動作會引來怎樣的評價。「隨便你，」他一擺手，看向入冬後越來越早黯淡的天光，「那位ManFred住在哪？」

　　RK900報了個地址，剛好在城市另一端，屬於高級住宅區，那裡的案件Gavin光聽到就討厭，從沒有乾淨俐落，往往抓了一個後面又跟著無數個，舊城區還好了些，雖然也是一抓一大把，但至少不會後方跟著一狗票的律師在那裝模作樣的咆嘯。

　　「行，明天再去。」Gavin拎起睡到不知道天南地北的崽子，「手伸出來。」

　　RK900困惑的表情堪稱無辜，這是它跟RK800僅存的相似點，「我不明白。」即使如此，仿生人還是伸出手。

　　Gavin把貓仔放到RK900掌心，過程中沒有碰到彼此。他盯著依然躺在RK900掌心睡覺的貓仔，下達最後一個命令。

　　「拳頭握起來。」

　　RK900聽令照做。

　　Gavin沒有看見他想看見的消失、毀滅或是什麼。貓仔翻個身，漂浮在RK900的拳頭上，呼呼大睡。

　　Gavin瞪著貓仔，半是鬆口氣半是煩惱，至少他不用擔心身旁的塑料擁有人類都無法解釋的東西，模控生命怎麼說來著？塑料只是工具，不管它再怎麼像人，都是死物。

　　「沒事了，」Gavin不再管那團漂浮的生命──據說跟他靈魂伴侶的連接──轉身抽走堆在一旁的油布與堆疊的紙箱，厚重的灰塵讓他打了幾個噴嚏，但聊勝於無，他可不想凍死在這裡。「自己找一個地方待機去。」

　　窩在火焰旁，Gavin背過RK900，陷入淺眠。

　　而RK900，它沒有收回伸出的手，反而張開拳頭，有如捧著那團光芒般，持續盯著Gavin的背影以及不遠處的火焰。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　ＴＢＣ


	5. 【Promise - 3】

　　ManFred這個名字Gavin認得，不是好的方面，幾名交通部的酒後三巡後提起的車禍──酒駕的蠢藝術家，廢了那雙腿，卻運氣不錯的留著那條命，接下來這名字就隨著時光消逝，偶爾會跟個毒蟲連一塊，但最著名的，卻是一場偷來的仿生人演說。

　　Markus，RK200，Kamski為藝術家量身打造的塑料，天知道早該死於車禍的藝術家教了他什麼，想必是些夢境般的美好東西，可偏偏不教他，當那些美好抓在手中時，只會落得渾身血腥。

　　冬雪掩埋道路兩旁楓樹的色彩，寒冷的乾淨氣味驅散不少腐朽氣息，道路兩旁停得歪歪斜斜與翻倒的車輛裡時不時露出半毀的仿生人或是乾掉的屍體。艷紅與湛藍的汙血混成一團，都成了一灘難辨的烏黑。就說不能相信電子設備。

　　抽著暖身用的菸，Gavin戴起兜帽，那團早上不知為何長大許多的臭崽子窩在頸後，巴著他後頸衣物不放，掠過這煩人的舉動不提，它現在的模樣看起來像隻幼年版的豹子。

　　Gavin今早在經歷一場約有十來秒的崩潰(我操你怎麼長大了！！？)後分神想著，自暴自棄的接受事實。而那台把Gavin崩潰景象盡收眼底的RK900擺弄柴火，沒有掩飾它嘴角的笑意。

　　Gavin瞪了RK900一眼，對準脈搏調節器揮出去的拳頭落在對方不知何時擋在那的手臂上。

　　「RK900系列內層添加特殊合金以增加牢固性，」RK900的嗓音令人討厭的混著愉快，「我不會感到疼痛，但你會，Reed先生。」它一頓，目光掃描完Gavin有些紅腫的指節，「你的運氣不錯，沒有骨折，但我不建議你繼續攻擊。」

　　Gavin甩著手，惡狠狠地發問，「你身上有哪處是能靠人力破壞的？」操它的模控生命，軍用型做得跟活動碉堡一樣。

　　「有的，」RK900坦承，「但這是系統機密，我不能告知你。」

　　剩下的時間Gavin大多花在該怎麼撬開RK900那張嘴上面，事實證明，他挺失敗的，但至少讓他們消耗掉行走過半個城市的無聊時光。

　　即使經過昨日突如其來的襲擊，RK900沒有太多的警戒，它甚至是放鬆的，反而是Gavin顯得緊張兮兮，下意識用兜帽蓋住臉，口袋裡揣著槍。

　　「你其實不用打開保險。」

　　「喔，是嗎？說個我不用這麼做的原因，塑料。」

　　RK900的LED燈轉過幾秒微黃，卻什麼都沒說出口。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「又是你的系統機密？」

　　RK900雙手插在口袋裡，自顧自地轉了一個方向，「請往這邊走，」筆直的背影完全表現出什麼都不提就不算說謊的無辜感。

　　Gavin瞪著走在前方的背影，RK900似乎真的很享受這段散步的時光，他完全不知道本該寫在它程式碼裡的任務被丟到哪去了，它不是本該去摧毀某幾台特定的塑料嗎？怎麼活像是一台陪伴型仿生人那般，悠閒得很。

　　「去他的模控生命…」

　　窩在Gavin頸後的幼豹對於緩解焦慮一點幫助都沒有，它醒的時候不停探頭觀望，偶爾以啃咬他的頭髮為樂，睡著也沒半點安分，柔軟的肉掌緊抓著他衣領，活像缺乏安全感的娃。

　　若不是Gavin確定RK900看不見，他早就把這崽子丟給對方，順道朝它射幾槍洩恨，就算打不壞也能發洩一點壓力。

　　他們又拐了一個彎，ManFred生前住所出現在視野內，如同Gavin所料的，是戶有錢人家，低調且設計過的磚樓瓦房透露出其他屋子沒有的優雅感，特地種植的耐寒植物在嚴冬裡生長得欣欣向榮，為枯朽淒涼的景色抹上幾分鮮活的翠綠。

　　RK900站在玻璃雕花門前，示意Gavin警戒，在斷水斷電的底特律城裡，這棟房子居然還擁有運作良好的保安系統，只有仿生人看得見的紅外線網路密密麻麻包圍整棟屋子，任誰都不相信這棟房子沒有古怪。

　　RK900退去皮膚層的素白機體落在系統線路上，大門隨之而開，沒有驚醒警報，Gavin率先走入，光潔的大理石地板與精緻的木雕家具沒有一絲落塵，彷彿每天有人清理打掃。

　　Gavin拿出槍，鞋底沾到的髒雪沾染在地板上，形成一道蜿蜒的污跡。

　　通往廳堂的大門感應到有人接近，自動打開，Gavin一眼望見裡頭的模樣──一名擁有橘紅長髮的女性仿生人躺臥在窗旁的躺椅上，鮮豔的花朵堆放在它腳旁，在難得的冬日陽光照耀下，它美得彷彿一幅畫，卻更顯現出不知名的違和感。

　　Gavin皺眉，咒罵隨之出口，「這是什麼──」

　　Gavin跟RK900都沒聽見槍聲，不，RK900也許聽見了，因為原本走在Gavin後方的它立刻將人類拉到死角，而那顆趁玄關即將關閉時射進的子彈劃過它眼角額際，頓時，藍血噴濺而出。

　　另一發槍聲則更近，出於那名原本應該關機的女性仿生人，逼得Gavin往後退，而RK900則命令屋內的保安系統關閉大廳，讓對方剩下的子彈全餵給厚重的木門。

　　看著不停從RK900眼中滴落的鈦液，Gavin知道對方的弱點在哪了，它的眼睛，那雙漂亮如風暴的灰藍。

　　「它會困在裡頭，」RK900卻像沒感覺到機體受損般，丟出請求，「這棟建築物是防彈的，你很安全，請待在這。」

　　「最好是！」那台瘋仿生人還關在裡頭！Gavin才不認為防彈門能擋住它。但RK900沒有聽他說，幾乎是下一個瞬間，它離開了，離開之前還不忘把Gavin關在屋裡，頭也不回的往子彈射來的方向跑去。

　　「操他媽的！」Gavin握緊槍，目光落在濺落在虎皮地毯上的藍血，腦海飛快回想剛才看見的景象，微妙的違和感絕對不是仿生人躺在那裝死造成的，一定還有什麼不該存在的東西。

　　快想！快想！快想！！！

　　Gavin一瞥旁邊的樓梯，想也不想的衝上去，他才衝到二樓，子彈立刻劃過他耳際，逼得他不得不蹲下身躲避，順道開槍回擊，該死的！他怎麼沒發現客廳是挑高的，裡頭甚至還有方便上下的樓梯！？「Markus知道妳躲在這裡嗎？」他躲在死角，暗自觀察仿生人的動向，「侵占別人的屋子，還破壞裡頭的東西，真是自認品行優良的仿生人。」

　　「你沒資格說他的名字！」

　　艷紅髮絲一晃而過，Gavin沒射中。真該死！他小心翼翼的探出頭，暗自觀察對方動向，一直在腦海刻畫的記憶向他展現剛才所見──那些花朵，它們包圍住躺椅，小心翼翼的留出距離，彷彿待在躺椅上的人是不可碰觸的神明，可那些灰塵以及家具久經日曬導致的色差卻不是女性仿生人體型能造成的。

　　Gavin笑了，「我可有資格了，妳這個小偷。」他嘲弄，「我至少曾經是名警察，而妳，妳不過是具性愛娃娃。」他大喊，「妳是趕跑了誰才能躺在那？」

　　若子彈擁有情緒，Gavin會說，直接往他頭頂上射來的這幾顆幾乎是暴怒的狀態，他雖然急，但不傻，還懂得冷靜的數算，對方還有四顆子彈。幼豹從他頸旁探出頭，微亮的毛皮擋住視線。

　　Gavin胡亂拎起幼豹的後頸，把它塞到身後。原本該暴跳如雷的仿生人沒動靜了，這可不好！他探出頭，試探的叫喊，「我說中了嗎？婊子！」

　　沒有聲音。

　　而幼豹，它往樓下低吼，反射性的，Gavin連滾帶爬的跑上樓，險險閃過那顆會落在他腦袋裡的子彈。操！他忘記仿生人會竄改電子程序了！

　　這下換仿生人追著Gavin跑，暴怒的程度堪比噴火的龍。

　　Gavin飛快跑入挑高的二樓，追在後方的死神沒給他太多考慮的時間，他沒有選擇最容易逃脫的畫室，那扇門開著絕對有鬼，他才不要進去，相反的，他選擇往左，往那扇緊閉的門撞去。

　　Gavin撞開門的力道太大，他幾乎是直接撞進某種柔軟的物體裡，然後底下還壓著一個硬物。他胡亂的撐起身，觸覺比視線更快適應黑暗，他碰到似人的肢體，肌膚特有的柔軟，卻沒有活物的臭味，相反的，他聞到花香。

　　Gavin轉頭，看見一台雙眼緊閉的PL600。

　　「賓果。」

　　一手架著失去能源關機的PL600，Gavin一手拿著槍，緩慢往後方的窗台退去，他不擔心會被偷襲，他相信RK900所說，但他不相信外頭的仿生人。

　　「嘿！婊子！妳再不過來我就一槍轟爛這台PL600的腦袋。」Gavin罵道，「它肯定是Markus最喜歡的那台仿生人對吧？而妳只是過來僵桃代李的替代品。」他越來越往後方靠去，溫暖的陽光照在他背部，有如幼豹的親暱，「過來啊，我保證只是問幾個問題，不會一槍打死妳。」

　　「你並沒有保證不會傷害Simon。」

　　「Simon？」Gavin眨眨眼，「妳是指這台PL600？」他撇嘴，「好吧，但妳也沒承諾不會傷害我，不是嗎？」

　　見仿生人依然沒有動作，「我數到三。」Gavin煩躁的補充，「先說，我的數學可不好。」他打開保險，槍口正對PL600的額際，最靠近記憶核心的位置。

　　「一、」

　　「──住手！」

　　仿生人把槍丟進房間內，她不傻，依然躲在掩體之後，防彈門的正後方。

　　Gavin笑了，「這才對，」他沒有移開槍口，身子卻踏上窗台，「好了，小姐，我那台RK900很蠢的，只會聽腦袋裡的系統指示，請告訴我它被你們搞到哪去了好嗎？」

　　仿生人沒有回應。

　　「我說『請』了。」Gavin翻個白眼，往門框射了一槍，幾根亮紅髮絲跟木屑一塊飄落在地，還收獲一句咒罵，「妳這麼喜歡來硬的？就說妳是活該被操的婊子。」他用身子撐住PL600，空出來的手神不知鬼不覺地打開窗戶的暗鎖。

　　仿生人飛快報了一個地址，不遠，就在兩條街外。Gavin聽得出對方聲音中的憤恨，但他才不管這些。幼豹跳到他肩膀，竄進兜帽內，異常蓬鬆的尾巴露在外頭，宛如一條素白的圍巾，「乖孩子。」他壓低聲音，使力往後方一撞，重獲自由。

　　失去支撐的PL600癱倒在地，房間內的地毯夠厚了，沿著梁柱往下跳的Gavin不擔心關機的仿生人會不會撞傷。RK900才是他關心的對象，畢竟，這時候跟丟的話，他可沒錢拿啊。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　事實證明，Gavin還是被那台女仿生人耍了，不是報錯地址，在警界混這麼多年，他自然聽得出什麼是謊話，什麼不是，而是對方所說的是一棟三層樓高的廢棄大樓，正式入口通通被木條封死，僅存的只剩下大樓後方的防火梯，還得另外找一輛汽車墊高跳上去的那一種。

　　Gavin能確定位置沒錯是因為他衝到這個地址時，從天而降的狙擊槍差點沒把他砸成腦震盪。好吧，至少他上去時狀況不是解決了就是等著救場。他對RK900耐打度有自信，操！那層特別加固的防彈構造今早差點讓他的手廢掉，但它沒有槍，一隻眼睛大概也毀了……仔細想了想，他下意識加快速度，沉重的腳步聲踏在金屬階梯上特別擾人，有如死神的催促。

　　Gavin衝上去時，只來得及看到最後一刻，Connor斜靠在屋簷一角，渾身藍血，手裡舉著槍，RK900──謝天謝地它還站著，雖然藍血也是沾滿身──背對Gavin，宣告。「你輸了，RK800，請放下武器，跟我回模控生命公司。」

　　Connor笑了，見鬼的，這是Gavin第一次看到它笑，不是那種程式寫出來的笑容，而是充滿人味，終於獲得解脫的微笑。

　　「不，我贏了。」

　　跟槍響同時響起的還有無數聲震耳欲聾的爆炸聲，出於他們底下的大樓。

　　子彈衝向RK900的小腿，防彈層讓它變成一顆跳彈，直直往Gavin射去，他根本來不及躲。

　　Connor反轉手槍，它瞄準自己的太陽穴，扣下板機。

　　RK900目光落向Gavin，LED燈頓時轉為鮮紅。

　　那是，陷入黑暗前，Gavin最後看到的色彩。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　ＴＢＣ

　　事實證明，三回搞不定.....要五回.........(摀臉


	6. 【Promise - 4】

　　

 

　　Gavin醒於黑暗中，不是往常的冰冷黑暗，而是帶著溫暖甚至灼燙的溫度的昏沉，仍有些模糊的意識最先辨認出的是那隻沒事只會啃他頭髮的蠢崽子，莫名長大許多的小豹不停的用頭磨蹭他頸部，更時不時用還未發育完全的尖牙嚙咬。

　　「都教你幾次了，不要隨便咬人。」Gavin反射性伸手推開小豹，卻訝異的發現掌心沾了滿手的溫熱，「見鬼的！」他眨了眨眼，視線逐漸清晰，記憶也跟著接軌，這才醒覺黯淡的天光不是因為早晨，而是因為他被埋在炸毀的廢棄大樓下，層層堆疊與碎裂鋒利的鋼筋水泥將陽光徹底掩蔽，只留下幾道再微弱不過的光芒。

　　「操！」Gavin翻個白眼，邊咒罵邊用後腦勺狠狠往後撞，卻沒有感受到冰冷，見鬼的後面那塊地居然是軟的！他略側頭，發覺整個人被護在RK900懷裡，他後腦杓剛撞的地方不是堅硬的水泥塊，而是RK900的掌心。

　　似乎被Gavin的暴怒吵醒，RK900至待機中張開眼，額旁的LED燈顯示少見的鮮紅。「你失去意識兩個小時23分鐘，藉於現在的狀況，我希望你不要亂動。」他偏頭，「你還好嗎？Gavin。」

　　「如果不是困在這種地方我會更好！」沒有指正RK900的稱呼，Gavin手腳並用的掙扎起來，他跟RK900之間還有不過十來公分的空隙，夠他扭動身子，試圖鑽出對方充滿保護性的擁抱，但旁邊卻沒有能容納他一個人的空間。

　　「幹！塑料！我們該怎麼出去！？」瞪著四周幾乎被碎裂的水泥塊與各種磚材掩埋的空間，Gavin躺在磨人的水泥地上，發誓下次再看到Connor時他要把它四肢扭下來，每天當沙包打。

　　「如果你願意靜下心來，右手邊45度角有道空隙，應該夠你出去。」RK900垂下眼，他說話的同時，小豹子溜到那道勉強塞得進一個成年男人的空間裡，好奇地嗅聞。

　　「請記得注意斷裂的鋼筋，這裡距離最近的醫療機構有30公里以上的路途，你不會希望罹患破傷風的。」

　　「那你呢？」Gavin翻個白眼，「合約上說要把你完好無缺的帶回去。」他扯住RK900的衣領，「老子沒錢付違約金。」

　　RK900偏頭，饒是不解，他額際的LED持續的紅著，紅著，刺痛了Gavin的眼，「完好無缺不包含任務結束的狀況，Gavin。」

　　「我沒有看見任務哪裡結束了，」Gavin沒有放手，即使看見滿手的溫熱藍血，他依然沒有放，「也許那台欠操的Connor是死了沒錯，但別忘了，還有那台RK200，任務哪裡算結束？！」

　　RK900依然沒有回應。

　　Gavin咒罵，「你是台塑料，塑料就要聽從命令。」他用力扯了扯，「我在問你問題，金屬腦袋！」他的嗓門越來愈大，越來越破碎。「我命令你回答──」

　　只要RK900說話，任何一句話，Gavin就能裝作沒看見那些刺入機體的鋼筋，他能無視他半身破碎的皮膚層，去他的！那顏色可襯他的眼睛了，一點都不像其他塑料髒兮兮的米白，就算不能走又怎樣？！底特律那麼多廢棄車，總有一台可以用！眼睛也是能替換的！他才不相信模控生命沒有備用零件！！！

　　「──這是命令！」

　　即使Gavin喊得如此嘶聲力竭，得到的回應卻只有一聲嘆息。

　　「你不先離開找人幫忙，我怎麼出去呢？」RK900笑了，額頭輕輕靠向Gavin的，「不要讓我以為人類都是白癡。」

　　這句嘲弄讓RK900得到Gavin不輕不重的頭槌，操！他白擔心這台蠢機器了，「我去你的金屬腦袋！！！」他看向右手邊，勉強透出天光的空隙，那隻幼豹正坐在那不耐煩地甩尾巴，「我該怎麼出去？」

　　RK900仔細講解了爬行路進，高度以及距離，他的嗓音很穩，甚至有空開玩笑說Gavin不要體力不濟的倒在半路上，一點都不像壓力值過高的模樣，這讓他在Gavin離開前，再度贏得一次頭槌。

　　爬出RK900的懷抱前，Gavin呼喚那隻幼豹，雖然他知道對方看不見，但還是給出承諾，「我把一個很重要的東西交給你保管，」他把幼豹有如替代般的塞入原本待的地方，「記得，我會回來找它。」他再次抓住RK900的衣領，低聲囑咐，「別弄丟了。」

　　不管RK900是不是真的把Gavin當作白痴在哄，他都慎重的回應，「好，我答應你。」

　　Gavin笑了。

　　但接下來幾乎永無天日的爬行差點讓Gavin笑不出來，邊緣鋒利的鋼筋與粗糙的水泥磨掉他一整層皮，掌心血肉模糊，幾乎見骨，爬到半途還出現一場莫名其妙的小型地震，嚇得他反射性回頭張望，確認通往底下的路一切無恙。

　　Gavin沒有手錶，他只能靠心跳數算時間，逐漸明亮的天光有如指引，拉著他，領著他，讓他爬完最後幾段路後，癱倒在不平整的地面，盯著頂頭灰濛的天空，朝老天爺比了一個中指。

　　「Kara說過那是不好的意思。」

　　突如其來的稚嫩聲音讓Gavin睜大眼，立刻轉頭看向聲音的方向──一名女孩──YK500型號的仿生人坐在一旁歪斜的牆壁上，「為什麼你要對天空比呢？」

　　「因為我高興。」撐起身，Gavin嘆了口氣，辨認出YK500的外型後，他所有警戒都散了，他最不需要擔心的就是這種孩童型仿生人，「嘿，現在是什麼時候？」

　　「我不知道，」女孩跳下牆壁，「所有人都說今天是勝利日，我不知道今天為什麼是。」她靠近Gavin，詢問，「你知道為什麼嗎？」

　　對Gavin來說仿生人的『勝利日』只有一個含意，他瞪向剛剛爬出來的縫隙，臉色越來越白。

　　「大哥哥，為何你臉色這麼差？」女孩坐到Gavin身旁，「我叫做Alice，你需要幫忙嗎？」她伸出手，意圖碰觸，卻被Gavin下意識打掉了。

　　Alice垂下手，「對不起。」她摟著有些髒汙，但外形完整的狐狸娃娃，「我不是故意要讓你難過。」她抬起頭，「請不要哭。」

　　Gavin沒有哭，他怎麼可能會哭，他還有很多事得做，哪可能哭？腳步不穩的，他往那道縫隙走去，他沒有鑽進去，他的腿沒有那個力氣了，但搬東西的力氣他還有，只要挖對方向，他很快就能回去原本的地方。

　　RK900被造得很牢固，他會等他的。

　　逐漸的，水泥碎塊被丟到一旁，原本灰白的髒污沾上艷紅，然後很快的，被從天上飄落的黑雪掩蓋，抹去。

　　陽光黯淡，Gavin依然在搬著，Alice原本坐在一旁，但沒多久就將狐狸娃娃放在最顯眼的牆壁上，自動自發地把一些小碎塊移到其他地方。

　　Gavin仿若無感，他搬著，挖著，雖然知道他只要一聲令下，那隻煩人的小豹子就會乖乖從縫隙裡鑽出來，但他怎能違背承諾？他怎能放任那台蠢塑料一個人待在底下？

　　最先挖出來的是一隻手，Gavin一眼就認出這不是RK900，但他還是挖著，他不想讓Connor又擋了他的路，很快的，半截身體，被轟掉一半的頭，全都從黑雪裡拉了出來。

　　Alice對於死亡的仿生人尖叫連連，Gavin看了她一眼，「妳知道人類的公墓在哪裡嗎？」

　　Alice點頭，深褐色的大眼淚眼汪汪，Gavin看了就煩。

　　「把它放到寫著Hank．Anderson的墓旁，妳不用擔心認錯，掛著警徽的木頭十字架就是了。」他沒有回頭，繼續眼前的工作，「聽到就快滾。」

　　Gavin沒有聽見Alice跑走的聲音，他不在乎。

　　太陽下山了，黑雪卻持續下著，黑暗吞食Gavin的視野，寒冷也是，他依然沒有停下。他知道他沒有挖錯方向，只要再一點時間，他總會看見那台煩人的機械。

　　刺眼的白光穿透黑暗掃了過來，照亮Gavin眼前混著紅、藍、灰、黑與白的視野，他沒有問對方是誰，對方顯然也不想問，後頸突然傳來的悶痛是他最後感受到的事。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　白光刺眼且冰冷，但更冰冷的是手腕上的鎖鏈。Gavin瞪著它，更瞪著包滿整雙手的紗布與繃帶，緻密與嚴謹的包紮讓雙手失去所有活動的可能。他待的房間內只有床、門以及牆壁，不遠處的椅子上放一個掌心大小的鉛盒，除此之外什麼也沒有。

　　似乎察覺到Gavin醒了，門自動開啟。

　　一名仿生人走了進來，他擁有全世界都認得的臉孔，光是他那雙異色眼睛就夠有辨識度了。「晚安，Reed先生。」

　　Markus沒有等Gavin的回應，持續說道，「Alice告訴我發現你的過程，你很幸運，除了一點失溫外，並無大礙。」他目光落向Gavin的雙手，「你的雙手在經過治療後，只要持續換藥，我相信過幾天後應該能正常活動。」

　　Gavin饒是諷刺的笑了，「幸運？這叫做老天爺還沒整夠我，」他總算對上Markus的目光，「我的仿生人在哪？」

　　Gavin的用詞與語調讓Markus皺眉，但他並沒有多做表示，「跟著你的那台RK900受損嚴重，已經死亡，由於大部分的軀體被鋼筋貫穿，我們無法把他完整的從廢墟底下帶出來，」他看向桌上的盒子，「盒子裡頭有RK900僅存的部分，個人建議你不要打開，我被告知仿生人的金屬構造容易吸收輻射，這點在有特殊金屬合層的RK900上尤其明顯，會對人類造成不小的影響。」

　　「你為何不直接把盒子打開讓我看被你們拆剩下的垃圾？」Gavin笑了，「少在那裝仁慈假高尚，酒鬼藝術家只教你這點東西？你為何不直接說你不想把他挖出來，直接拆了他了事？」他雙眼泛紅，卻沒有眼淚，只有純粹的怒火，「你為何不直接把我留在那裡？好讓雙方省事。我相信那台紅髮婊子一定跟你說了不少關於我的事，她有沒有說是我殺了Connor？是我把Simon抓來當盾牌，像射靶子一樣的射她？操他的，我真該搞死她！」

　　Markus嘆息，那疲憊的聲音竟奇特的與Gavin記憶裡的Fowler有異曲同工之妙。「你沒有殺了Connor，他是自殺。」他打開門，外頭依然是純粹的白，半點雜音都沒有，「請好好休息，明天我會把你送回人類社會。」

　　門再度關起，Gavin沒有聽見鎖上的聲音。他捲曲在棉被裡，目光死死盯著鉛盒，神智緩慢拼湊出他最後在黑夜裡看見的東西──下半身被壓碎的RK900，一手微微彎起，像在保護懷裡的什麼，以及對方，即使關機了，卻依然能清楚看見他嘴唇微微勾起的笑容。

　　「去你的塑料……」

　　極輕的，Gavin低喃，酸澀的雙眼終於落下了眼淚，「就只會騙人。」　　

 

　　The end(?)  
　　  
　　還有篇故事,那篇補遺寫完就算正式完結  
　　這個系列真的不是刀,真的...  
　　為何就沒人相信?(哀傷


	7. 【Liar.】

　　起初，有五台。逐一接受不可違抗的命令，已完成任務為己任，它們不該有想法，所有的反應、動作、話語，全是為了任務而起，更該以此為終。

　　RK900-87是最後一台，其他接受完任務的同型號機種各自離去，系統將任務寫在它的核心代碼裡，如刻下烙印。

　　RK900-87該是引起敵方注目的一台，一個誘餌。為了完成更偉大的目標裡的必須犧牲，這是寫入它代碼裡的第一道命令。

　　第二道命令是在發生機率極小的可能性下，接手其他損毀機種未完成的任務，確保目標能成功達成。

　　為此，RK900-87被分派到一名人類旁邊，資料顯示人類很複雜，它身旁的這名尤其為是，更對仿生人有極為強烈的排斥感，基於對方與RK800-51互動紀錄來論，是一個良好的誘餌。

　　RK900-87沒有忽略自身有極大的可能在完成目標前損毀，但在審閱完人類的財務狀況與簽署的契約後，它認為這不會出現在考量範圍內，至少在前36小時會是如此──底特律處於軍方與仿生人交戰的混亂裡，街頭巷弄，隨便一個轉角都有可能會爆發衝突，人類能在危險逼近時忽略它，以確保安全為優先。系統也會命令它這麼做。不可挽回的生命，比起機械，重要太多。

　　因此，RK900-87向人類建議以防彈車種代步，好減少危險發生的可能。

　　人類斷然拒絕，他的反應有生命特有的活力。

　　「去他媽的，我才不要進去任何一台靠塑料控制的車子裡。」

　　RK900-87重申自己機體有市面上最高階的防駭入系統，可以把危險性降到最低。

　　「沒聽過墨菲定律嗎？滾開，塑料。」

　　人類拿起軍方提供的物資，頭也不回的離開營地。

　　RK900-87選擇跟上，並遵照系統指示，向對方指引一條通往仿生人可能總部的路徑，在一定的可能性下，步行雖然效率緩慢，但最能完成它身為誘餌的目的。

　　「如果你不介意，我能帶領你去那裡。」

　　人類一扯嘴角，笑了，「隨便你。」

　　RK900-87情緒分析模組傳達人類的接受，混雜兩成的認命與一成的厭煩，還有不到一成的反抗。但它認為，比起系統傳達出的計算，人類五官突然出現的笑容，更讓它感到有趣。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　任務進行37小時，脫離軍方巡邏範圍不過十公里，遠低於預期速度。

　　RK900-87接收滯留在軍營總部的RK900-86傳來的報告，內容表示由於美國與俄羅斯在北極的衝突，軍方近日攻佔底特律的速度將大幅減慢，這將造成它除了分析軍情報告外還得分神搜尋前陣子失蹤的放射線原料，暫時無法給予其他台RK900協助。

　　RK900-87表示理解的同時，也接受到系統傳來第一份損毀通知──RK900-88在執行損毀RK800-51的過程中，機體毀壞到無法完成任務，即將關機報廢。

　　RK900-88任務立即轉交給RK900-87，它得到讀取記憶的權限。

　　RK900-88記憶裡沒有RK800-51，只有人類打鬧與互相叫罵的笑語，與五個小時前它經歷的事件有高度相似。

　　「欠操的死小孩在找樂子玩！」

　　人類—Reed在罵走試圖把RK900-87當靶子射的軍人後，朝地面吐了口唾液，「去他媽的雜種！」目光轉到它身上，多了幾分厭惡，「下次記得躲，你這白癡，」他捶了它胸膛，似乎更加生氣，「有受傷嗎？」

　　RK900-87傳達機體並無損傷的報告。它再度看見Reed的笑容，比起第一個多了幾成的愉快與放鬆。

　　系統傳出錯誤訊息。

　　RK900-87進行快速自檢後卻查無錯誤。

　　關閉RK900-88的記憶，RK900-87的第一目標成為尋找RK800-51──找到它，帶它回模控公司。這大幅度改變接下來的路徑，以及它的系統權限。

　　據紀錄，RK800-51與Hank．Anderson發展出某種依存關係。

　　Anderson死亡日期11/11，地點模控生命公司總部。RK800-51帶走他的屍體，至此下落不明。

　　搜索RK800-51上傳的紀錄，RK900-87發現Anderson有飼養動物。動物需要照顧，底特律沒有安置動物的場所，它有八成機率會在發現動物的同時發現RK800-51。

　　結束待機，RK900-87張開眼，看著緊閉的門板，Reed三小時前命令它在外頭待命，拒絕它進入房間。距離早晨還有五小時，系統掃描顯示人類陷入快速動眼期，方圓三里內並無立即性的危險。

　　RK900-87審視獨自進行任務的可能性，它能以最高效的方式搜索RK800-51的存在，但最後以可行性過低放棄。放棄的根本原因是獨自行動的仿生人對於有群聚行為的人類來說是獵物，Reed的存在可以避免這類事情發生。對方不可或缺，充足的睡眠與休息更能確保效率。

　　再度陷入待機狀態，RK900-87等待人類甦醒的時刻。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　RK900-87犯了一個錯誤，當與仿生人同在時，人類會被敵方視為第一目標。

　　推開Reed，RK900-87的機體彈開近一百公尺處射來的子彈，它對於敵方此種行為產生機體過熱的反應。

　　RK900-87計算彈道與子彈數量，以最高速離開相對安全的人類，前去排除障礙──一台AX400的異常仿生人，除去槍械外，根本不足為懼。它俐落的除去AX400的武裝與反抗的可能，彼此相觸的機體在退去皮膚層後，迅速鑽入對方的防火牆，讀取可用的記憶──損傷人類是不允許的事，它不會再讓這類事情發生──它看見一隻半透明的雀鳥、一台YK500、笑容、擔憂、蔚藍天空以及樹林裡的RK200，名為Markus的異常仿生人往特定方向走去──AX400的記憶出現損毀。

　　原因為貫穿頭部的子彈，AX400的記憶核心徹底毀壞，系統自動分析彈道方向，指出距離2536公尺的高樓是最可能的射擊點。

　　追獵攻擊者這項選擇即使是系統建議，也是不允許的行為。人類雖然有一定程度的自我防衛能力，相較於仿生人來說，是脆弱不堪的弱小。Reed該接受保護，他應該離開這項任務，回去人類的社會。

　　但Reed顯然有不同的意見，他在生氣，但更多的是不接受，他質問原因，否認害怕──「這是命令！」

　　RK900-87考量數秒後，給予刪減過的答案。

　　「你太顯眼。」

　　顯眼到它無法離開，更無法執行任務，它該去協助其他機台，它的同型號，它更該去搜索，並破壞RK800-51，但它無法。

　　「我的前任機種──RK800認得你，你們在警局的互動干擾我執行任務。」

　　本該激怒Reed的話語卻有接受的跡象，RK900-87對人類的複雜度又多了幾分好奇。

　　在此同時，系統比對完底特律的街道地圖，RK900-87轉告AX400最後見到RK200的地點與時間給另一台RK900，得到需協助搜索的命令。

　　Reed對此沒有異議，系統分析，他排斥仿生人的比率下降許多。

　　RK900-87覺得十分有趣，但這不代表它會接受Reed無理取鬧的命令，相較於水，飲品不是必需品，具有成癮可能的咖啡更不是。Reed並非咖啡因重度需求者，比起滿除對方需求，它更傾向協助戒除。

　　但最後RK900-87還是從路上經過的廢棄超商裡找了包咖啡粉。這不是妥協，是Reed發出的噪音會影響任務。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　被人類與仿生人共同忽略的公墓裡，積雪深達一尺，RK900-87和Reed進出卻沒有受到阻礙，有什麼很規律的進出公墓，清理出數條方便行走的道路。

　　RK900-87沒有在墓園搜索到RK200，相反的，它尋找到RK800-51的蹤跡，還有兩個屬於生命體的雕刻物，分別掛著動物項圈與警徽，兩個十字架旁的積雪被清掃一空，露出底下凍得龜裂的暗土。

　　RK900-87分析完十字架，異常仿生人產生信仰的可能被系統否決，但六尺下的確躺著兩具屍體──一具屬於白種男性，另一具則是半腐化的聖伯納犬。

　　Reed蹲在十字架前，放下軍方的物資──祛寒用的烈酒，每位軍人每星期定量一百毫升。

　　RK900-87不喜歡人類臉上的笑容，但它依然記錄在核心資料裡，留作之後對比與分析。

　　RK900-87轉頭專心一志的掃描周遭，尋找RK200或是同型號的蹤跡，它沒有發現前者，RK900-89的信標規律且沉默，距離此地少說有兩公里，從積雪量來論RK800-51幾個小時前曾經過此地，短時間內，Reed沒有危險。

　　系統建議，它們能在這裡獵捕RK800-51。

　　Reed否決這項提議。

　　RK900-87持續它的建議與解說，此地遠離軍方與異常仿生人，足夠安全，能在最小傷亡下將RK800-51帶離底特律。

　　Reed沒有在聽，人類的臉色慘白，目光死盯著腳旁，嘴裡漫不經心的說著拒絕。

　　RK900-87順著Reed低垂的目光看去，光學鏡向系統傳達出一團物理上不該存在的光芒，約10*10*15立方大小，停在Reed的腳旁，逐漸顯現出神似動物幼體的外型。

　　RK900-87一秒內能運算完小行星軌道的系統準確地告知這團光芒的可能成因以及外型屬於哪種動物──雪豹的幼獸型態。

　　RK900-87萬分慶幸Reed站在左側，見不著LED燈的變化。它不想讓對方得知它的隱瞞，還有長達兩秒的死機。

　　系統指示RK900-87說服人類，好達成捕捉RK800-51的任務，它從善如流，硬將目光從Reed腳旁轉開，死盯住面前兩座十字架。它系統出錯了，它不是人類，它不該擁有這種東西。它不能。

　　RK900-87肯定沒有偽裝得很好，也許是它泛著亮黃的LED出賣它的狀況，Reed開始詢問，他開始懷疑了，但也有可能是為了尋找現實感。RK900-87萬分希望對方的目的是後者。

　　「廉價貨，我腳旁邊有什麼？」

　　RK900-87塘塞過去了，至少它認為如此。

　　Reed不相信第一個答案，但第二個答案接受度就高上許多。人類在否認，這是好現象。RK900-87希望他否認，它甚至希望對方立刻放棄任務，回頭尋找可能的對象，這樣它唯一的遺憾便是無法看清楚那隻雪豹真實的模樣。

　　RK900-87沒有變異，它很清楚自己不是異常仿生人，系統指示牆依然存在，它願意接受，但它不願意Reed成為另一個犧牲者。

　　事實上，RK900-87開始替換掉任務的目的地，以確保Gavin．Reed的生存。

　　RK900-87會做得比RK800-51更好，它會避開RK800-51出現的路徑，它會趁黑夜獨自行動，完成系統交付的任務，它更會帶對方避開軍方與異常仿生人交戰的區域。

　　RK900-87再度看一眼十字架，許下沒有生靈聽見的承諾。

　　它不會犯下RK800-51的錯誤。

　　絕對不會。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　隔日，RK900-87結束待機。小雪豹從它掌心竄到Gavin身旁，似乎比較喜歡人類的溫度。第一時間系統回報的同型號信標比前一天距離更遠，其中兩台十分靠近模控公司總部與異常仿生人近期交火的戰區，若能避開那塊地區，Gavin會安全許多。

　　ManFred曾經的住宅會是個好地點，RK200與人類交往密切，有極大的可能性不會把戰火引來這裡，軍方也會有意無意地避開這塊高級住宅區，預防落人口實。

　　RK900-87查詢過警方紀錄，得知ManFred做出公正中立，有心人甚至能看出喜愛的證詞，好避免警方擊傷的RK200被徹底關機，掛在證據收納間的可能──「Markus是為了保護我，」ManFred陷在病床裡，有氣無力的做著口供，「請讓它回歸大地。」

　　顯然，警方對於『回歸大地』做法是扔進垃圾場，眼不見為淨。

　　這讓RK900-87好奇ManFred是否早知道RK200有自我修復的功能，但它現在也無法查證。死人不會說話。

　　Gavin戴上兜帽，小雪豹的尾巴從兜帽邊緣露出來，打著歡快的節拍，與Gavin相比，它的情緒太過高亢，甚至可說是興奮。

　　RK900-87不只一次聽見Gavin斥喝小雪豹安分點，他壓低嗓音，意圖避免被當作精神疾患的可能。

　　RK900-87樂於在這時候偽裝成什麼都不懂的機械，遠離槍械鬥爭的寧靜讓它壓力值不超過二十，嘴角甚至微微彎起，宛如一個即將綻放的微笑。

　　但這點平靜很快消失在系統傳來RK900-89關機的消息下，毀滅RK200的任務失敗，幾乎在同一時間點，協助模控生命總部裡反抗異常仿生人的RK900-85信標也跟著消失。它們的任務赫然出現在RK900-87的系統紅牆上，發出堅決與不容反抗的命令，要求它立刻做出反應。

　　Amanda手持剪刀，一刀刀修剪玫瑰的金屬聲響頓時迴盪在RK900-87的系統裡，它不能在這時候失去控制，在確保Gavin安全前，還不行。

　　RK900-87陽奉陰違的向Amanda告知尋找RK200的作為，它詳列從出場後的所有證據，以此力爭，埋在它體內的GPS信標能讓人類信服，更能確保它體內的白磷彈不會被啟動。它會完成任務，它跟另一台RK900都不會讓她失望。

　　Amanda轉開注意，暫時性的。

　　RK900-87重得控制權的當下，注意到Gavin望著它黃得發亮的LED燈瞧，卻什麼都沒問。它感謝人類特有的遲鈍。

　　ManFred住宅的保全系統依然在運作，整棟建築經過特別設計，完全的無障礙空間與防彈防火的結實構造讓人好奇當初構想是否為製造一棟碉堡，而非住家。

　　這很適合人類居住。RK900-87邊駭入保全系統邊暗自評論，它也許可以把Gavin留在這，任務完成後再過來。

　　「請站到我後面。」門即將打開，RK900-87建議，可惜的是，Gavin不是這麼聽話的人。對方立刻持槍走進去，死寂包圍兩人，地板與家具一塵不染的光潔比起寂靜更令人警戒。

　　Gavin走的速度太快，RK900-87命令大門關起的系統反應時間還來不及跟上他觸發大廳感應門的速度。一台WR400躺在距離Gavin不到三十公尺內──對方的脈搏調節器運作良好──RK900-87辨認出對方的型號，是RK200身旁的仿生人。

　　RK900-87直接拉開Gavin，命令大廳的木門立刻關閉鎖死，它卻來不及避開後方射來的子彈，其彈道角度刁鑽，它不管怎麼避都會引發Gavin的傷亡，索性以一邊光學鏡頂住這顆子彈。

　　藍血濺落，系統報錯的紅框幾乎佔滿RK900-87僅存的視野，小雪豹不停對緊閉的木門發出嘶吼聲，它一把將Gavin推往小雪豹的方向，「你待在這。」

　　「去你的！我才不要！」

　　Gavin雙手沾滿湛藍的鈦液，這顏色不該這麼刺眼。

　　「這棟建築物防彈，能確保你安全。」RK900-87一頓，「拜託你，Gavin。」

　　Gavin似乎被RK900-87的話語嚇著了，他呆了幾秒，正好讓仿生人趁機離開ManFred的住宅，再鎖死保全系統。那台一次打光一輪子彈的WR400不會對Gavin造成什麼傷害。

　　RK900-87衝向狙擊手的途中調閱RK900-89的紀錄，記憶停在RK200將獵刀刺入RK900-89眼球的最後幾秒，即將損壞的機體忠實紀錄RK200機體的嚴重損傷，以及一片全黑的視野下，對方的低喃。

　　「抱歉，Simon…我還不能──」

　　這段紀錄後的幾分鐘，本該對駐守在模控生命總部的RK900-85無計可施的異常仿生人立刻破壞掉它，手法精準且直接，毫不思索的朝仿生人設計師唯一無法加強的器官──眼球而來。RK200想必是把RK900型號的弱點傳給所有異常仿生人。去它的自我進化型！

　　贏得模控生命總部，掌握所有仿生人製造，維修方法的異常仿生人即將以全部資源攻擊人類軍方，這將會引發一場大型戰爭。在俄羅斯的步步逼近下，美國沒有心力再開一個戰場。

　　RK900-87抽出收納在大腿裡的手槍，它斜靠在牆邊死角處，瞄準不過百來尺內的高樓──它能掃描到瞄準鏡的微光──展開反擊，子彈毀滅那把狙擊槍，卻沒射中後方的仿生人。

　　系統似乎相當滿意RK900-87對於仿生人的追擊，Amanda沒有再出聲，它也無心處理對方的介入，直接分析出通往高樓最快的路徑，決心一除後快，這台異常仿生人絕對不能在它決定把Gavin丟出底特律時出來搗亂。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　超乎預測的，RK900-87與異常仿生人的槍戰陷入拉鋸，它們一層樓一層樓的爭奪控制權，對方精準的射擊每一發都朝著RK900-87僅存的單眼而來，但論分析與行動速度上，RK900-87略勝一籌──它們計算彼此的子彈數量，趁著對方更換彈夾時發動攻擊，有如跳著非死即生的雙人劍舞，在尚未見到彼此型號的情況下，懇求勝利女神的青睞。

　　RK900-87半邊臉龐損壞，露出底下雪白色的底層，異常仿生人利用已經損毀的傷口，試圖打壞它的電子腦，對方就快成功了，它與電子腦的距離只剩一道不過半公分的金屬隔板。再一發子彈RK900-87便將宣告死機。

　　但異常仿生人也沒好到哪去，RK900-87射穿它一隻手臂的關節，大腿主要的鈦液運輸管路更被子彈射穿，每走一步，它距離關機的時間就更近一分，湛藍色的鈦液滴滴答答流了一路，彷彿垂死的猛禽。

　　RK900-87拖著時間，它跟隨鈦液的指引，一路走向頂樓，通往屋頂的門是鎖死的，它一腳將它踹開，差點沒躲過朝頭頂甩來的狙擊槍。

　　異常仿生人將損毀的狙擊將當球棒打向RK900-87的死角，它勉強扛過這一擊，音訊系統徹底毀壞，系統報錯的紅框塞滿僅存的視野，讓它差點沒辨識出這台被他廢掉另一條腿的異常仿生人是什麼型號──RK800-51。

　　RK900-87早該推測到了，能有如此精準的狙擊模組的，模控生命公司除了軍用型外似乎只裝載到這一型號上。

　　「你輸了，RK800，請放下武器，跟我回模控生命公司。」

　　RK800沒有放下手上的槍，即使如此，RK900-87也不認為需要卸除對方最後的武裝，除了配合關機外，它沒辦法再拒絕什麼。

　　可是，RK800卻笑了，「不，我贏了。」

　　RK800目光從RK900-87身上轉開，落到它的後方，開出系統會列為機體失常的一槍──子彈可是打在RK900-87有防彈層的腿上。跟槍響同時響起的還有無數聲震耳欲聾的爆炸聲，出於腳下的大樓。

　　RK900-87卻不知怎麼的，回頭望去──它看見Gavin站在它身後的防火梯上，正好落在從它小腿反彈的子彈彈道上頭。

　　系統彈跳出確保RK800記憶核心完好的命令，如人類鮮血紅燦的牆面阻擋RK900-87的想望。它被迫做出選擇。

　　大樓崩毀，而RK900-87以身軀抱緊他最想要保護的生命，與破碎的水泥磚瓦一塊從二十公尺高度摔落。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　成為異常仿生人跟過往沒什麼不同，真要一個明確的定義便是RK900-87對於Gavin的存活更加在乎，他不惜一切的欺騙對方，威脅利誘的拐他離開這處隨時都有可能崩塌的場所。

　　RK900-87甚至做了承諾，他不該做出這種一定會違背的約定，但人類不都是這樣嗎？機械是不會說謊的，他只要繼續偽裝成機械，Gavin便能安心離開，他也能放心關機，在半個軀殼都被鋼筋貫穿的情況下，他是不可能離開這個地方的。

　　望著Gavin逐漸爬離的背影，他的生命徵象很穩定，RK900-87確定對方能從這場意外存活，繼續他的人生。

　　RK900-87緩慢的鬆懈掉無法再支撐身上重量的四肢關節，他逐漸發黑的視野裡只剩下那團瑩白色的光芒，那隻小雪豹彷彿Gavin的替身，不停舔著他的臉龐，發出焦慮的低鳴。

　　「我不會有事。」緩慢的，RK900-87單手圈住小雪豹，逐漸流失鈦液的機體感受到對方不該存在的溫暖。

　　「我會沒事的。」

　　以吻抹去小雪豹的焦慮，RK900-87望著與人類相似的墨綠眼眸，眼一彎的笑了。

　　「你有一雙漂亮的眼，跟Gavin一樣。」

　　RK900-87很高興，在瀕臨關機的最後幾秒，他終於可以坦承這件事。

　　「我很喜歡。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　螢幕再度黑頻，瑩白色的無菌房內，被厚重的玻璃隔絕成兩個截然不同的世界，其中之一裡頭只存在一棵被無數管路探查偵測的仿生人電子腦，另一件則站著兩名人類，他們一名坐在電腦前，另一名則靠在門旁。

　　「據傳引爆髒彈的就是一台RK900，」檢查完RK900-87的所有記憶，Kamski似笑非笑的轉頭詢問身後等候的人，「你確定要讓這麼危險的型號重現於世，兄弟？」他身旁液晶螢幕正播放仿生人的演講──從美國政府手中贏得仿生人自治區的Markus身後站了兩名仿生人，一男一女，皆是市面上廣泛流通的型號──WR400跟PL600。他們平靜且堅定地向世人承諾，會幫忙清除輻射造成的汙染，盡可能讓底特律恢復以往的模樣。

　　「我們只是半個兄弟。」Gavin冰冷的反駁Kamski的調侃，開門見山的質問，「你到底能不能辦到？」

　　「當然能，我只是好奇你能給我什麼當報酬？」重新收購破產的模控生命公司──Elijah．Kamski嘴一彎的笑了，「我可是很貴的。」

　　Gavin瞪著Kamski，發紅的眼眶宛如嗜血的惡魔，「我不在乎你要什麼，」即將成年的雪豹待在他身旁，發出恐嚇的低吼。

　　「我只想要他回來。」

 

　　THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歡迎留言！也樂意談人生！  
> 希望你們會喜歡這一個系列  
> 謝謝你們的觀看，願你們有個平安的夜晚！


End file.
